Aburrido
by KevinCebra
Summary: Phineas, aunque suene increíble, está... aburrido. Aburrido y arrepentido de no haber podido decidir un suceso, que cambiaría su vida, con calma y sin presiones externas. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse.


Se encontraba en ese momento mirando por una ventana hacia el horizonte, con la vista perdida, reflexionando como solía hacerlo durante las tardes monótonas de su vida hace ya varios años. La mecedora, que lo columpiaba en un compás sin parar, era su única entretención en esos momentos y lo único que lo podía distraer desde que todo se había vuelto tan... aburrido.

Porque, aunque sonara increíble de escuchar, Phineas Flynn hace tiempo que se encontraba aburrido.

¿Hace cuánto que había dejado de inventar, de crear maravillas arquitectónicas como si se tratara de un juego? ¿Hace cuánto que no había podido participar de una actividad sólo entre su querido hermano Ferb y él?

Ferb... ese nombre resultaba doloroso de recordar en el fondo. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a distanciarse de esa manera tan brutal? ¿Alguien pudo pensar alguna vez que esos hermanos tan unidos llegaran a no dirigirse la palabra desde hace tanto tiempo?

Nadie pudo haberlo predicho.

Tenía el rostro entre sus manos, ocultando las lágrimas que se le escapaban entre los dedos. Si pudiera, hubiese evitado ese fatídico momento en que dejó, poco a poco, de hacer actividades con sus amigos, que comenzó a dejar a su compañero de cabello verde en segundo plano. El momento en que básicamente dejó de ser un alma libre.

El momento en que decidió entrar en una relación de la que nunca se sintió seguro.

Sabía que si su esposa lo oía decir eso, resultaría en terribles consecuencias. Ya después de tanto tiempo no se sentía capaz de partirle el corazón. La quería y _mucho_. Sólo que las cosas entre ambos parecían funcionar mejor cuando eran amigos.

En el momento que se "confesó" era aún un adolescente. Estaba movido por la culpa, había presión por parte de su grupo de amigos y sentía sus emociones revueltas. La amaba, pero… no de _esa_ forma. Y pensó que sus sentimientos de preocupación serían disipados con el paso del tiempo, que no eran más que la incertidumbre de experimentar algo nuevo. Lamentaba haberse equivocado de esa forma. No quería reconocer que debió haberse dado más tiempo para reflexionar las cosas a solas, sin que se viera movido por ver el rostro triste de Isabella, teniendo que tomar la decisión que la hiciera feliz a ella… y no a él.

Y Phineas siempre era de los que escondían sus verdaderas emociones bajo una sonrisa, solo que esta vez él había colapsado. Quería ver a Ferb, quería inventar, ¡quería ser él! Pero al ir sustituyendo ese lugar por su, _ahora_ , esposa fue el peor error que había cometido. Si le decía que quería ir al cine con Ferb, ella se molestaba. Si quería inventar con él, también se molestaba. Solo tenía que disponer su tiempo para ella y nadie más. Odiaba que nunca haber notado esas señales sutiles cuando eran niños, cuando quería tenerlo únicamente para ella y se enojaba cuando él tenía una excusa válida o simplemente quería hacer otras cosas. Ella, como siempre, parecía no entender que Phineas no podía estar sin Ferb. Se lamentaría siempre de haber roto ese vínculo con su hermano.

Y sus preciados inventos... ¡Fue un tonto! Ella siempre parecía entristecerse si él quería inventar en vez de pasar el tiempo con Isabella... ¡excepto cuando el invento en cuestión era sólo para ella! ¿Acaso recién ahora se daba cuenta de su egoísmo? Únicamente recordaba una vez que no había sido así. Cuando ambos estaban en la isla desierta al medio del mar y ella lo alentó. Esa Isabella era la que recordaba con cariño. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Por qué se había vuelto más y más obsesiva con él con el pasar de los años?

No quería pensar que sólo se juntaba con él por interés romántico y nada más...

Pero aparte de eso, ¿por qué otra razón Isabella iba a su patio desde niños? Nunca le interesó hacer amistad con Ferb, con Baljeet, con ninguno de los chicos aparte de él. Por lo mismo, siempre quería desplazarlos y tenerlo para ella... Mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto más tonto se sentía a cada segundo.

¿La quería? ¡Sí! Pero en verdad era todo mejor cuando eran nada más que amigos. Daría lo que fuera por haber tenido tiempo de decidir sin la presión de la culpa encima suyo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. La señal de que su señora llegaba a casa. Se secó las lágrimas y trató de sonreír para recibirla.

La saludaría con la misma alegría con la que solía saludarla cuando solo eran amigos, cuando los tiempos eran más sencillos y Phineas podía ser Phineas, sin temor de herir a nadie.


End file.
